


A place to plan the next getaway.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [16]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: I want to spend a week laying under the sun working on my tan.





	A place to plan the next getaway.

** A place to plan the next getaway. **

“Sun, sand, people bringing you drinks with little umbrellas in them.” Emily hopped up onto the counter beside where Dave was chopping vegetables. “What’s not to love?”

Setting the knife aside, Dave stepped between her legs, letting his hands fall on her thighs. “Nothing I suppose, so long as you’re there.” He returned the kiss when she pressed one to his lips. “But we could be together at the cabin and then we’d be alone. Just you and me.”

Emily rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m not going along on a hunting trip, Dave. I want to go somewhere that makes the others jealous, I want to spend a week laying under the sun working on my tan.” She gave him a sultry smile. “Or under you, working on our stamina.” She let her hands begin to wander down his chest and stomach. “Warm enough we don’t need clothes unless we’re going out in public. No phones, no cases, no interruptions for a week?”

Dave felt her hands begin to tease below the belt and he bit back a groan. She was playing dirty in the most wonderful of ways. “Fine.” He gasped as her fingers found their, willing, target. “Pick a place and we’ll go.”

She pressed another kiss to his lips, her hands stroking now. “I can do that. Later. Right now…” She felt him begin to rock into her hand. “Right now, there’s something else to finish.”

He was close. Somehow, Emily made him a teenager again when she really put her mind to it. There was no denying she was sexy as hell and it made something inside of him feel good that _she_ wanted _him_. Letting one hand slip forward under the hem of the skirt she’d worn to work that day, he made it as far as her hip before he had to ask. “Did you have underwear on at all today?”

Nibbling his ear. “I’ll never tell.” When his hips pushed forward harder, she pulled back just enough to free him from the confines of the jeans he was wearing. Thick, hot cock in hand, she pulled up and then spread the leaking precome along his length. “You’ll have to guess, every time I’m wearing a skirt.”

Dave tried to fuck into her hand, but she held him steady, denying him the added stimulation. Moving his hands, he sank one thumb into her wet center while the other pressed and rolled around her clit, making her buck and cry out.

“You play dirty, Agent Rossi.”

“Not as dirty as you, Agent Prentiss.” She squeezed him, her legs were around his waist as much as she could manage now, preventing him from moving his hips. “I can’t last.” He spoke into the hickey he was creating on her neck. “Emily.”

She sped her hands up because he was doing that thing with his thumbs that drove her absolutely wild. She was being fucked senseless now with just the tip of his thumb, barely past the nail. She felt her muscles begin to pulse. “Don’t last. Come for me.” She stroked him harder, loving the sounds he made, the deep, rumbling sounds as he came in her hands. Two strokes of his thumb later and she was following after.

Once Dave had caught his breath but before they separated, he pressed a kiss to the love bite on her neck. “Find us a place to stay, I’ll get the time off sorted out.” He panted to catch his breath. “A week of that… You might be the death of me.”

 


End file.
